


Who’d You Rather?

by EveeG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girls' Night, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mutant Powers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Secret Crush, Sex Talk, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark is mischievous, who’d you rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveeG/pseuds/EveeG
Summary: Drinking and talking turned to games. Well, a game.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Past Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Who’d You Rather?

**Author's Note:**

> First time post-er, longtime reader. Please be gentle, especially as this was not Beta’d and my editing is probably for sh*t.
> 
> Also, I kindof gave the reader a nickname...sorry if it’s weird or confusing!

‘Ok—everyone ready?’ 

Nat had devised a game for girls night, based, somewhat, on who would you rather and fuck marry kill. You had all gathered in the Avengers complex lounge and were now deep in conversations and your drinks of choice.

Natasha was sat, cross legged and leaning forward, on a comfy armchair and arranging something on her Starkpad. Darcy and Jane were huddled together on a loveseat, tasting one another’s mixed drinks. Pepper, Maria and Sharon were sat around the tiny table, each nursing a beer. And you were lounging across the twin to Nat’s chair, bare legs dangling over one arm and sipping on a whiskey and coke.

When Nat spoke all conversation stopped.

‘I don’t know about this...’ Pepper said, wincing down at her Starkphone. 

Nat sighed. ‘Come on, ladies. I created an exclusive group for the game. I send the questions and we each respond. Simple.’

‘But—‘ you stammered.

‘And no one—not even me—will know who’s answer is who’s. Seriously it’s just meant to be some fun.’

‘I don’t know...’ repeated Pepper.

‘I’m in,’ said Darcy, picking up her phone and clicking on the games invitation. She then nudged Jane, whose drink sloshed over the rim a little due to the jostle, ‘Jaaaaney.’

‘Alright alright...I’m in too.’

‘Y/N?’ Nat looked over at you, and gave an eyebrow waggle, ‘You’re gonna play too...even if you put the same name down for everything.’

‘Yours?,’ you said, not rising to the bait.

Nat smirked at you, but thankfully let it drop.

Nat had recently been trying her hand at matchmaking again—pushing you at every opportunity to ask Steve out. It was equal parts embarrassing and terrifying. 

Since your move to the Avengers from Shield, you’ve made the complex your home. It wasn’t easy—being at Shield had made you wary others. Being a mutant, you weren’t always accepted. You could run fast, jump far, and fly if you had enough momentum. But, no matter how hard you trained and no matter how many good missions you had, some people at Shield just saw you as a ‘freak’ (as a fellow agent spat to your face once).

After an initial ‘get to know you’ period, the Avengers had all come around. You now had friends that quickly became like family—including Nat who had been a hard but to crack. And Steve—he had been kind and generous and welcoming from the jump. And eager—so eager to learn more about you, your power, and mutants in general. 

When his focus was on you, it was everything, and you felt like a million bucks. But mostly you guys just talked and joked around. You hadn’t expected his sense of humour or how well the two of you would get on. But—he was like that with most people he was friends with. Invested. Devoted. 

He never overstepped, or made a move as far as you could tell, but there were times...More recently, as you’ve gotten to know one another more and more, there were hugs and touches. Touches that seemed casual, like fingertips at the small of your back as he walked past, or putting his head on your knee as he sat on the floor during a movie night. Perfectly friendly, but man alive did every touch make your heart pump faster and skin feel hot.

So...you had a crush on Steve. Wah wah. Who didn’t? And as awesome as you knew you were, you didn’t think you were his type—a bit too brash, a bit too messy, a bit too...much. It seemed as though he liked the strong, put together type, a la the Carters. 

Speaking of—Sharon was hanging out at girls night for the first time...ever. She said hello to everyone, and seemed nice enough, but kept stuck to Maria’s side since she came into the room. She had dated Steve awhile ago, but it hadn’t seemed to work out. Rumour was that she dumped him, and you thought the woman must be out of her mind to throw him over. But, who knows what happened behind closed doors...  
Your reverie was interrupted by an impatient Natasha.

‘Are you guys gonna play or what? The more people, the better time to be had by all trying to figure out who picked who.’

‘Fine! I’ll do it—but you have to swear to me it doesn’t go beyond this room.’

‘Well now I want to know what you’re so scared of Pepper,’ Nat said with a smirk.

‘I’m not scared, exactly... I just don’t want this to be fodder for Tony’s massive ego.’

‘Ok—rule number one—no choosing current love interests.’

‘Fair enough.’ Pepper chuckled, clicking on the link, with Maria and Sharon shrugging and following suit. ‘Are there any more rules?’

‘Rule number two—no getting upset if someone does name your current love interest.’

‘Oh boy...’ mumbled Pepper, shaking her head, ‘Tony has a sixth sense about things like this...’

‘Last rule—you can explain your choice and talk about it, but aren’t required to.’ Nat said, looking at Pepper then giving you a quick reassuring glance.

‘So I can talk about picking you for everything, Nat?’ You smiled.

‘I’d watch any and all of that,’ said Darcy, following it with a low whistle, ‘Hottttt.’

Jane gasped at her side, ‘You’re such a horndog.’ 

‘I am what I am Janey, and goin' on a year now I ain't had nothin' twixt my nethers weren't run on batteries!’

‘LIE. Ian.’

‘Uh, that was a heat of the moment situation thank you very much, and I was actually referencing a line from—‘

‘Serenity.’ You interrupted. Darcy pointed her drink at you.

‘She gets it. You get me Y/N. And I Iove you. And...I would totally watch you make out with Natasha. Ooo—or Bucky!’

Jane moaned dramatically while Darcy giggled. ‘I apologise for my assistant,’ Jane sighed, ‘she is apparently—going through a dry spell.’

‘Who isn’t?’ 

You and Maria had said it at the same time, and you each bucked your heads up  
in surprise, then smiled at each other.

‘I’m not...’ said Pepper in a singsong.

‘Nope. Can’t know that about Tony.’ Jane said, shaking her head almost in an attempt to unhear what Pepper said.

‘Come on, Jane,’ Maria smiled, ‘you gotta be getting it on the reg too.’

‘No comment.’ She said, blushing, but her smile grew wide.

‘She definitely does.’

‘DARCY.’

‘JANE!,’ Darcy parroted, ‘I mean...it’s not like you and the OG Viking are quiet.’

‘Oh my god...’

‘Yeah, she says that a lot.’

‘DARCY!’

The whole group of you descended into laughter, with Jane eventually joining in.

‘Ok...he is...very talented.’

‘Yesss...’ Darcy said, ‘De-tails. Or should I say,’ she held her hands far apart, ‘D-tails.’  
You all laughed again but Jane looked mystified.

‘What?’

‘Ugh! Jane! I want the 411 on the godly D!’

‘Oh...OH.’ Jane blushed again but smirked. ‘He’s...so big.’ She muttered, to your surprise, and then buried her head in a pillow as everyone erupted in laughter again.

‘Ok ok!,’ shouted Nat, after the giggles had died down, ‘Let’s get started now that we’re a bit more...lose.’

‘Janey must be after all that massive D.’

‘DAR-CY.’

‘QUESTION 1–‘ Nat bellowed, and everyone quietened down, ‘Who would you want to cook you a meal?’

‘A meal?,’ Darcy asked, her faced scrunched up, ‘I thought this was a Cosmo quiz, Widow! Unless you mean a meal of manmeat?’ 

‘No, I didn’t mean that. We will get to the sexy questions soon, hold tight.’ Nat looked around, and everyone was either lost in thought or was glaring at their phone with a confused expression. ‘Ok you JUST have to click on someone’s name—that’s it. This should be FUN. Don’t think about too hard.’

You clicked on Sam’s name without a second thought. 

‘Ok. We have... 3 votes for Sam and 4 for Y/N,’ Nat smiled at you, ‘way to go Kitkat.’ She said, referencing a nickname that had come about after an incident involving Bucky grumbling after a mission how there was nothing to eat on the quinjet and how hungry he was, and so you had pulled a Kit Kat bar seemingly out of nowhere and chucked it at his head. 

‘Well only Sam and I cook as far as I’m aware...’

‘Hey—I’ll have you know I make a mean Kraft dinner.’ Darcy said petulantly, waving her drink at you.

‘Case made,’ you smirked.

‘I cook a good breakfast...’ Sharon chimed in, ‘and so does Steve.’  
You almost choked on your beer. Natasha had her eyebrows raised.

‘Oh really...,’ Nat said, her voice almost a purr, ‘And what does Steve make for breakfast?’

Sharon looked a bit flustered but visibly pulled herself together, ‘Pancakes. From scratch.’

‘I’ll bet he makes a lot of batter,’ added Darcy said, widening her eyes.

‘Ew, Darce. Just...ew.’ Jane whispered, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter! He eats an actual megaton of food!’

‘I know you, and I know what you meant..’

‘Next question please Nat,’ spoke up Maria, taking a sip of her beer and shifting the subject.

‘Question 2! Who would you happily spend all day alone with?’

‘Doing what?’ Jane asked.

‘Anything...,’ Nat answered, ‘or ev-er-y-thing.’

‘Oh jeez...’ Pepper muttered.

‘Remember—no current love interests!’

The lounge was quiet for a few moments while everyone had a think.

‘Hmm...ok. This one’s easy to figure out. One for Darcy. One for Jane,’ Nat smiled over at the snuggled up brunettes, who we’re smiling at each other, ‘one for me...thanks Y/N,’ you scoffed but Nat didn’t even look up, ‘one for Y/N, you’re welcome, one for Rhodey...’ Nat raised one eyebrow, ‘one for Maria...and one for Clint...’

‘Darcy did you NOT pick me?’

‘Oh I picked you, Janey don’t worry, what I wanna know of who picked Clint?’

‘Interesting...’ said Nat.

‘Ugh!,’ cried Maria, putting down her beer with a thud, ‘he promised to teach me how to shoot and hasn’t done it and it looks so badass!’

‘It is.’ You said in agreement.

‘Ok—question 3–who do you want to make out with?’

‘Here we go...’ said a delighted Darcy.

And now you were stuck. Your mind went immediately to Steve, to his adorable but sexy AF face, his smile, his soft, kissable....  
You clicked on Steve’s name and tried not to meet Natasha’s eye.

‘Well well well...’ Nat said slyly, clearly enjoying herself, ‘we have—3 votes for Steve—‘

‘Sorry Sharon, but in my defence—his lips.’ Darcy said, shrugging at Sharon.

‘I’m not...I mean, that’s...,’ she sighed, ‘I mean to say, Steve and I are just friends now, so no one worry about it, ok?’

‘Oh word?’ Darcy said, eyebrow raised, ‘Well ok then Agent 13. No apologies.’ She raised her glass to Sharon who raised her beer and they mimicked a toast, ‘FYI—you were a close second, Nat.’

‘Back atcha,’ she said with a wink at Darcy. ‘Right—so,’ Nat pressed on, ‘3 for Steve, 1 for Bucky, 1 for Sam, 1 for Thor, and 1 for Bruce.’

‘You ok there Janey?’ 

Jane looked a little surprised at the mention of Thor’s name, but then shrugged. ‘Yeah...and whoever picked him—you chose wisely.’

Everyone chuckled at that.

‘I’m surprised at Steve being the front runner here...not to say he’s a slouch in that department, but...’ Nat said, glaring at her tablet.

‘You and Steve?’ Pepper asked.

‘No me and Steve. We just kissed once on a mission—for the mission. Before SHEILD fell.’ She added, glancing around the room.

‘And it wasn’t good?,’ asked Pepper a bit incredulous, ‘I can’t imagine Captain Rogers being bad at anything.’

‘Oh really, Pep?’ Maria smirked at her friend who just innocently shrugged back before Natasha spoke again.

‘It was ok...I mean it probably wasn’t his best work because a) he’s not interested, and b) I kindof took him by surprise,’ she added with a cheeky half smile.

‘Not interested? Please. Every guy wants you...and probably all the chicks too.’

‘You’re making me blush, Darce.’

‘I’m serious!’

‘Still—Steve is the type that’s gotta be interested and I am not his type.’

‘BAMF chicks are totally his type,’ said Darcy, pointing at Sharon, ‘Case in point a.’

‘Thanks Darcy.’

‘Me and you,’ Darcy said motioning between her and Sharon, ‘Are gonna be friends, I swear on Mew Mew.’ She took a deep breath.

‘And case in point b...’ 

She was pointing at you.

‘Uh, no. Big no.’

‘Yes. Big old yes, he is always around you.’ Darcy eyed you, ‘you guys never...’

‘Big old nope. I am...too much of a hot mess.’

‘Hot being the operative word.’

‘Damn Darcy, are you flirting with all of us?’

‘Like recognises like is all.’

‘True.’

‘And Nat, come in! You’re telling me, in all your hot BAMF glory, you don’t think Cap would throw down with you?’

‘Trust me, I’m not into Steve and he isn’t into me. Moving on— question 4–who would you like to see naked?’ Nat asked with a devilish grin.

‘Ugh so many people. This is unfair!’ Darcy exclaimed.

You did not want to think about Steve naked. Well...you did, but not here. 

‘Mmm...ok...wow. Tie between Barnes and Rogers with one for Bruce.’

‘Not sure I expected that last one.’

‘I wanna see how hairy he is and if anything stays green all the time,’ said Darcy, then added, ‘For SCIENCE.’

‘He’s kindof nerd hot,’ said Maria, musing aloud.

‘Right?!’ 

‘Question 5–who would you want to be your boyfriend or girlfriend?’

‘I already have one!,’ cried Jane.

‘Ditto. But...I can always imagine...’ said Pepper, making everyone whoop.

Steve was definitely boyfriend material. He was kind and sweet, but also funny and a bit mischievous. His humour was usually dry and sometimes dark and you loved it. You felt comfortable and safe with him but also like a horny, gaga-eyed teenager.

‘Right—2 for Rogers, 2 for Sam, one for Clint, one for Tony, and one for Banner. Man, Steve is sweeping this.’

‘Ok—I’m not being jealous but sincerely, who wants Tony as a boyfriend? I love him dearly but the man is hard work.’

‘I don’t do boyfriends, so I put him down as sugar daddy material.’

‘Thank you for your honesty, Darcy.’

‘I aim to please.’

‘Ok ok...last question– who would you choose to make sweet sweet love with?’

There were groans all around, of varying types.

‘Too. Many. Options,’ you muttered, and several ladies murmured in agreement.

Darcy was perusing her choices thoughtfully, ‘Well,  
I’m sure I’ve fantasised about pretty much everyone on this list—consciously or unconsciously.’

‘Unconsciously?,’ asked Sharon.

‘Dreams are dreams, and hot is hot.’

You definitely had weird dreams featuring unexpected people on occasion, but consciously? All sexy thoughts went to Steve. Even the innocent touches made you feel like sinning.  
You clicked Steve.

‘Phew, ok—Barnes takes the lead with 3, Thor with 1, Rogers with 1, Tony with 1, and Sam with 1.’

‘Thor only has one?!’ Jane seemed indignant on her boyfriends behalf but also partly jealous.

‘It’s ok Janey.’

‘I mean—I told you guys—‘

‘You did, and it’s noble you want everyone to want to bone your beau.’

‘I don’t—that’s NOT what I meant.’

‘So—everyone like the game?,’ asked Nat.

‘I enjoyed it immensely,’ said a voice over the speakers. A decidedly male voice.

‘Tony!,’ cried Pepper, slumping slightly in her chair and staring at the ceiling.

‘Pep, Pep, my sweet Pep, this is my complex, you think I don’t know how to properly eavesdrop?’

‘Are you twelve? Seriously, you’re spying on girls night?’

‘I did expect more pillow fights and less clothes.’

‘Tony!’

‘What! You ladies have nothing to be embarrassed by—we all enjoyed it immensely, didn’t we fellas?’

‘Oh goddddd....’ you groaned.

‘Not that immensely, Kitten-cat. You need a hand up there? I’m sure there would be several volunteers.’

‘Fuck right the fuck off Tony!,’ shouted Darcy.

‘Seconded,’ said Pepper.

‘Third, fourth and fifted you weird-bearded troll.’

‘Y/N, you wound me.’

‘Get up here and I will.’

‘Ooh gonna pass. Still working on figuring out who picked who in this little game...’

Your eyes went super wide and you glared at Nat.  
She shrugged.

‘He must’ve hacked it.’

‘You’re the super spy!’

‘And I’m a genius engineer—‘

‘Twat waffle.’

‘The language ladies! You’re making Capsicle turn bright red—it really isn’t his colour.’

‘Tony knock it off—leave them alone.’ You heard Steve say in the background.

‘Like you don’t want to know who picked you for what.’

‘I...I don’t need to know.’

‘Ohhh but you want to know, don’t you Cap?’

‘Just stop Tony.’

‘Almost...wait—-there we go.’ There was a devastating pause. ‘Oh ho ho...this is...very interesting. Merry Christmas to me.’

‘Christmas is weeks away, Tony.’ Pepper said in a monotone.

‘Is it? Well happy early Christmas to me. And you Capsicle—you swept this thing by a pretty wide margin. Well, except for the sex fantasy—Barnes got that one.’

‘Jesus Tony.’

‘I see that smile Barnes!’

‘Fuck you Stark, leave the ladies be.’ You all heard Bucky grumble in the background.

Pepper sighed and moved for the door.

Nat smirked. ‘Uh oh Tony. Pepper’s coming.’

‘Shit...ok.’ There was the sound of scrabbling, then silence.

‘Well fuck.’ You said out loud.

‘I mean—if I get some because of this I won’t be mad. I still might taze Tony in the balls though. Just for fun.’

‘Noted, Darce, and I will aid and abet. But fuuuuck...’ you collapsed against the chair.

‘It’s really not that bad, Kitkat.’

You had your head in your hands and were on the verge of tears. They’d heard everything. Everything. And now they knew everyone’s answers to every question Nat asked. Steve knew. Fuck.

‘Fucking fuck fucks.’

‘Ditto,’ added Maria.

Sharon was quiet. And so was Jane. 

‘Party’s over I guess.’

‘Come on. Do not let them ruin this!’ Nat said, ‘Own it, damnit!’

‘I own it, I don’t give a fuck if Tony knows I’d have him as a sugar daddy or that Barnes knows I’d bang him harder than a hammer on a nail.’ Darcy said stepping up from the loveseat and facing the rest of the group.

There was silence. You looked up. Bucky, silent as a cat, had walked in at some point. 

‘Oh my gawd, Darcy.’

‘What?’ She asked. After a second she spun around. ‘Ah.’

Bucky just stared and then quirked an eyebrow.

‘You interested, Sarge?’

‘Hell, doll. Yeah, I’m interested.’

‘Well shit.’ Darcy turned back to face all of you, with a shocked look in her face. She quickly recovered though.  
‘Pray for him ladies, pray for him.’

She turned on her heel and stalked towards Barnes, grabbing him by the shirt and lead him to the elevators.

‘Brace yourself, Sergeant!’ You shouted, causing everyone to giggle.

‘Well...Tony Stark, bringing people together since...well, this might be the first time.’

‘I did that, not Tony.’

‘Well yeah, it was your game,’ conceded Maria.

‘Yes, and I knew Barnes had a thing for Darcy and told him to get his ass up here.’

‘Nat...you’re a genius,’ said Jane almost reverently, ‘I never wanted to say it to her face, but she really needed to get laid.’

‘I know a few other people who could do with it too...’

‘You didnt...’ I muttered. 

‘I didn’t?’

‘Nat please...’

‘Wait—what’s going on?’ Jane looked from you to Nat and back again, her eyes lighting up, ‘ Y/N... do you have a crush on someone?,’ she asked with a teasing tone.  
‘Do you looooove someone?’

‘Steve,’ supplied Sharon.

‘What—no!?’

Sharon shook her head. ‘Like I said. We’re just friends. We barely dated. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve been dating Frank on the research team since August.’

‘Ok...’

‘For what it’s worth—I think he likes you, Kitty.’

‘Same.’

‘Don’t you start, Natalia.’

‘Oooh out with the Russian name, I must be in trouble.’

‘Nat...’

‘Y/N—go get your man.’

‘He’s not mine!’ You shouted.

There was silence and you were almost in tears.  
And then, because this night wasn’t over yet, another voice came over the speakers. 

‘I am...shit. I mean...I can be...if you want? Y/N...’

‘Dear sweet Lord please swallow me into the earth, right the fuck now please.’

‘Y/N...’ Steve interrupted.

‘Steve, I’m sorry, this is messed up and I—‘

‘Y/N,’ Steve said sternly, full Captain voice, cutting you off, and you stopped, waiting for him to continue. He chuckled. Chuckled!  
‘Come get your man. That’s an order.’

You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment, your lips a tight line that morphed suddenly into a grin.

You didn’t need to be told twice. With whoops and encouragements from your friends you ran from the room and managed to take the stairs two at time. As soon as you opened the stairwell door, you ran right into Steve.

He grabbed your arms to stop you both from toppling over. You felt his warm hands on you, felt the heat radiating from his body that was suddenly so close.

‘I was gonna meet you half way.’ He whispered as you caught your breath.  
You couldn’t look at him, not yet.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’  
His hands began to stroke your arms almost mindlessly, until one ran up your neck and cupped your face.

‘Y/N...I’ve been wanting to ask you out for, well, a long time now. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t want you,’ he said, stroking your face with his callused fingers, ‘I do. I really do.’

You finally looked up at him. He was so close. Right there. You kicked your lips in an involuntary act of anticipation.

‘ Y/N—I really want to kiss you.’  
He paused—waiting for your consent.

‘Then do it.’

The kiss wasn’t what you’d imagined. 

It was better. 

You thought he’d be sweet, tender, at first, but this—this was fire and heat and hunger.  
His lips slotted perfectly over yours and his tongue came out to lick over your bottom lip before seeking entry inside your mouth. When you opened for him, he groaned slightly and pushed you into the wall by the stairwell door, moving an arm around your waist. He pulled you tightly to him and you felt every hard plane of his body as you arched up into him. 

‘Jesus, Y/N, you taste so good.’

‘Fuuuck,’ you whispered out, already a bit wrecked from one damn kiss.

‘Like a hammer on a nail?’ his voice was low and gravelly and his lips moved against yours as he spoke.

‘Oh my god Steve, don’t play with me right now.’

‘I really want to play with you though...’

Your brain short circuited. This was not at all what you expected but damn if you weren’t overjoyed anyway.

‘Who even ARE you?!’

He kissed you again, hard but sweet.

‘I thought we established that, sweetheart.’ He looked down at you, pressing his body into yours even more until you whined at the contact.  
‘I’m your man.’

——-*************——-

‘So that was a success, methinks.’

‘Yep—two couples down, several more to go.’

‘Oh no, no more. Pepper will never forgive me if I keep spying on her friends.’

‘So you don’t want to set Maria up with Sam?’

‘I didn’t say that—why—you got a plan, yenta?’

Nat smiled her patented half smile. ‘Always.’


End file.
